Applejack
|hříva = |barva = |hlas = Ashleigh Ball (Anglický) Helena Brabcová (Český) |vykonávátel = Roberta Bartůňková (sezóna 3) Antonie Talacková (sezóna 4) (Český) |příbuzní = Apple Bloom (mladší sestra) Big McIntosh (bratr) Babička Smithová (babička) Babs Seed (sestřenice) Braeburn (bratranec) Teta Orangeová (teta) Strýcek Orange (strýc) |cutie-mark = 50px|Tři jablka }} je zemní pony a jedna z hlavních postav seriálu. Bydlí a pracuje na farmě Sladké Jablečné Lány spolu se svou Babičkou Smithovou, starším bratrem Big McIntoshem a mladší sestrou Apple Bloom, kde pěstuje různou zeleninu a ovoce, v podstatě jablka. Kromě toho, ona má psa Winonu. Applejack reprezentuje element čestnosti. To je spolehlivá a věrná pony, která je vždy hotova pomoci všem, kdo to potřebuje, а také je pěkná sestra pro Apple Bloom a pomáhá jí a jejím přátelům v příhodách. Equestria girls:Applejack je prostě nenapravitlený profil. Její paralelní rodina zásobuje školní jídelnu. V Rainbooms hraje na basovou kytaru. V kempu Everfree získala schopnost ještě větší fyzické síly, než kterou do té doby už ovládala. Applejack žije na farmě poblíž Poniville kde se spolu se svou velkou rodinou věnuje pěstování jablek.Je to silný a pracovitý poník,který se nebojí trochu si ušpinit kopýtka.Nesnáší lež a vždycky říka,co si myslí. i když má na farmě pořád spoustu práce,vždy si najde čas na s vé nejlepší kamarátky. Applejack je upřímná a přátelská. Její přátelé vědí, že se na její rady mohou vždy spolehnout. - stejný pocuchaný účes - stejný kovbojský klobouk - stejné svaly - stejný pihovatý úsměv - stejná poctivost Applejack je Ponyvollskou farmářkou.Žije s celou Jablečnou rodinou kousek za městem ve Sladko jablečných Lánech.Applejack je známá jako ten nejpraktičtější,nejvynalézavejší a nejspolehlivější poník.Jako talentovaná pěstitelka stromů se Applejack rozhodně neboji ušpinit si kopýtka.Tenhle pracovitý se smyslem pro pro rodinu je vždycky připravený pomoct babi Smithové nebo své mladší sestře Apple Bloom.Je neskutečně upřímná a nikdy by se nesnažila ke lži.Její upřímnost a praktičnost nicmeně způsobují,že někdy jedná s ostatními trochu necitlivě a nervaleji a neurvaleji,než by chtěla..Přestože je Applejack velmi svérázný poník,přátelé moc vědí,že tahle spolehlivá kamarátka jim příjde na pomoc vždycky,když ji budu nevíc potřebovat. Coratura říká Applejack Ejčej. Applejack je poník, žijící a pracující na farmě jménem Sweet Apple Acress (česky sladko-jablečné lány) na okraji Ponyville společně se svým starším bratrem Big Macintoshem, babičkou Smithovou, mladší sestrou Apple Bloom a se svou fenou Winonou. Její rodina je však mnohem početnější a věnuje se pěstování a zpracovávání jablek po celé Equestrii. Přestože o tom nikdy nemluvila, pravděpodobně se za zády svých přátel vyrovnává s traumatickými zážitky s rodiči, které prožila v dětství. Na jejich osud se poprvé naráží v 9. díle 3. serie, kdy po obloze na začátku epizody; jednou přeletí dvě komety, když má Applejack trému; podruhé na konci epizody, když je šťastná a pyšná na svou rodinu a fotografie dvou mladých, šťastných farmářů, na stěně kuchyně Appleových. V díle Klub věrných Cutie marks v páté sérii, Applejack dokonce sama prohlásí: ,,Kdyby tu byli máma s tátou, dmuli by se pýchou." Možnost, že se na její rodiče ještě přivede děj, tedy nelze zcela vyloučit. Mezi její koníčky patří péče o Apple Bloom (z čehoš Apple Bloom sama zdaleka takovou radost nemá...), péče o farmu (údržba, zemědělské práce, atd.) a v neposlední řadě pomoc přátelům. Velmi nerada sundává svůj klobouk a mluví typickým jižanským přízvukem. Také umí úžasné kousky se svým obočím a její zjev skutečně působí dojmem holky, která vyrostla na farmě. Přirozeně tedy se občas nesnese jak s Rarity, tak s jejím přesvědčením o důležitosti vzhledu. Applejack skutečně nemá ráda přehnané ,,fintění", korzety, šaty ani umytou hřívu a některé parfémy. Jak je trochu znát z jejího jména i klobouku, žije trochu v kovbojském stylu a často používá fráze typu: u všeho sena, u všech jablek, tři nůše příprav, atd.. Na Equestrijském tzv. divokém západě v Applevillu má také vzdálené příbuzné. Několikrát se blýskla neobyčejně excelentními výkony na nejednom Equestrijském rodeu. Stejně jako Rainbow Dash, i ona je totiž velmi pohybově nadaná a obě spolu rády soutěží. Je poctivá, upřímná, dobromyslná, velmi soucitná a obětavá, odvážná, rázná, někdy však až příliš tvrdohlavá. Reprezentuje element upřímnosti. Applejack je jedna z hlavních postav seriálu. Je to velmi silný, zemní poník, který pracuje na jablečné farmě. Je součástí velké rodiny, která vlastní jablečné sady po celé Equestrii. Reprezentuje element upřímnosti. Má fenku, který se jmenuje Winona. Má mladší sestru Applebloom a staršího bratra Big Mcintoshe. Na svůj vzhled nedbá tolik, jako Rarity, a proto jí nevadí, že se u práce zašpiní. Applejack pochází z Ponyvillu (Poníkova), odkud pocházejí i někteří její přátelé. Je součástí velké rodiny Applejack. Je sestra Big McIntoshe, Apple Bloom a je vnučkou Granny Smith (babičky Smithové). Vzhled: Applejack je oranžový poník s blonďatou hřívou. Tu má sepnutou červenou gumičkou. Má zelené oči a na tváři má 3 bílé pihy. Její cutiemark jsou 3 červená jablka, které představují její práci na jablečné farmě. Také nosí hnědý kovbojský klobouk. Protože Applejack žije na farmě, umí výborně rodeo. Není pro ni problém zahnat dobytek do ohrady a umí výborně používat laso. Vždy pomáhá sklízet úrodu jablek a vždy přídá kopyto k práci. Je i dobrá sportovkyně a občas se zúčastní nějakých závodů. Povaha: Applejack je upřímná, milá, ochotná a jen s těží dokáže lhát. Je jedna z nehlepších spotrovkyní z Ponyvillu a vždy se s Rainbow Dash hádají, kdo je lepší. A protože má úplně jiný názor na módu a vzhled jako Rarity, často se hádá i s ní, ale vždycky se jak s Rainbow, tak i s Rarity usmíří. Applejack je upřímná, veselá, ochotná, umí se bavit a jen stěží dokáže lhát. Se svými kamarádkami Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie a Rainbow mají elementy harmonie. Applejack má Element of Honesty (Element upřímnosti). Občas se háda s Rarity a Rainbow Dash. S Rarity se hádají, protože jsou obě úplně odlišné. S Rainbow se hádá o to, která z nich je lepší sportovec. Proto si někdy dávají závody. Vždy se ale jak s Rarity tak s Rainbow usmíří. Ona je upřímná, přátelská a sladká až do morku kostí! Miluje se na vnější straně, a její přátelé vědí, že se mohou na ni vždy spolehnout. Je to jedna z šesti hlavních postav.Je to pozemní poník.Pracuje v Sweet Apple Acers kde bydlí i se svým starším bratrem Big Macintoshem, mladší sestrou Apple Bloom a svou babičkou Smithovou.Její mazlíček je fenka Winona. applejack_and_applejack_by_hampshireukbrony-d6mtmym.png 252.jpg 10174856_840383642645741_202202429_n.png 12046804_1184708758213226_4292810703631728984_n.png apple_of_my_eye_by_thediscorded-d75y1pl.png apple_jewels_by_bakasiaxd-d782qlc.jpg EA0.gif large.png apple_jewels_by_bakasiaxd-d782qlc.jpg g5_applejack_by_shitigal_artust-d71o9kf.png applejack___moar_appwe_fwitters__by_lukezke-d5ow9mn.png crystal_applejack_by_theshadowstone-d6dlr92.png applejack_by_kysss90-d4yruqw.jpg 5a6ce9746416421809678b71de301945.jpg 571d8c189f608c7a2b95d845cd053332.jpg applejack__human____wondercolts_attire_by_caliazian-d6cn62e.png soundtrack-my-little-pony-497933.png Applejack_Friendship_Games_bio_art.png 20131223100904!Applejack_as_Mistress_Mare-velous_S4E06.png Applejack_MLP_EG_RR_(Traje_Película).png Canterlot_Castle_Applejack_4.png crystal_war_aj_by_cheezedoodle96-d9ienm2.png crocodile_applejack_by_dlazerous-d4l06la.png applejack_by_ravenevert-d67twbm.png 131257.jpg image.jpg en:Applejack Kategorie:Zemní poníci Kategorie:Ženské postavy Kategorie:Hlavní postavy